Jared's Kinks: You Shook Me All Night Long
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2! Part 3 of my Jared's Kinks Series. Be sure to read the other two first! Some Misha, lots of kinks and steaminess! Read warnings inside!


A/N: Part 3 in my Jared's kinks series! Be sure to read "Every Time I Look at You" and "Back in Black" before reading this one so that you understand what's going on. This one is loaded with fun, kinky stuff.

Warnings: J2, Kinks, Bondage and Toys!

That's also a little bit of Misha in this one :)

* * *

><p>You Shook Me All Night Long<p>

"I want you to tie me up, Dean."

For two fucking weeks Jensen had walked around with a raging boner and trying to do everything he could to hide it. He hated that Jared's stupid words could get to him so fucking much. He had been torturing him for almost two weeks this time, begging for Jensen to fucking do some stupid BDSM shit with him. Jensen wondered what the fuck was wrong with Jared. When the hell did he have time to think about this shit? Jensen barely had time to think about eating, sleeping and other necessities, let alone fulfilling all these ridiculous kinks.

They were shooting a particularly difficult scene for Jensen. The two 'brothers' were stuck in close quarters together, too close to get away from each other, and they kept having to change lenses or whatever they did and Jared would take the few minutes reprieve to seduce Jensen into near oblivion.

"Would you shut the hell up?" Jensen nearly snapped Jared's head off.

Jared smiled and looked down at Jensen's lap appreciatively, "Making you hot aren't I, Jen?"

"Don't you think it's going to be a dead fucking giveaway if they catch me with a raging boner every fucking time I'm in the damn room with you? Do you think you could cut the shit, please?"

Jared's hand very lightly skimmed over Jensen's tight ass, "I don't think I can do that, Jen. Not sure I'm capable of it."

Jensen looked around, "For fuck's sake, Jared, there are people everywhere, do you think you could at least keep your hands to yourself?"

"What's the worst that will happen?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe everyone will know and they'll start treating us differently. Maybe it will end up all over the internet that you were groping my ass while we were shooting a scene! Maybe more fangirls will write intensely sexual stories about us….not Sam and Dean…us."

Jared looked at Jensen like he'd lost his mind, "People do that stupid shit all the time anyway. Besides, we're in a relationship Jen, this is what's natural." Jared wanted to toss out there that if Jensen really loved him and wanted to be with him like he said he did that he wouldn't give a shit what anyone said. It wasn't like he'd stop getting roles in things because he was in love with a man, the thought was insane. And, it also wasn't like he'd suddenly get fired from being Dean Winchester because he started dating his on-screen brother. Like they could somehow replace Jensen…the thought was laughable at best.

Jensen sighed, "Just stop."

"I know you want it too, baby. You wanna handcuff me to the bed and have your way with me."

"I don't know, but gagging you is certainly starting to sound appealing, that's for damn sure!"

Jared's eyes widened and began to twinkle, "Yeah…let's do that!"

"Oh god." Jensen said.

"Let's just get this scene done as fast as we possibly can and get home…" Jared started, "I'm totally game for this."

Shit. This conversation was doing nothing to help the hard situation in his pants. He also couldn't get the mental picture of Jared tied up and at his total mercy out of his head. He wanted it right the fuck then…like right that second. Wanted to rip his shirt to shreds and use it as ties and gags. Shit.

Jared smiled, liking his lips, "I can see you thinking about it. You've gotta try to breath normally. Looks like they're ready to start again."

Jensen groaned, he was not in the mood to be behind the camera right then. He wanted to take Jared and leave. He wanted to show Jared who the hell was the damn boss…Jared always thought he had the upper hand, but he never did and it was Jensen's job to teach him that lesson.

Jared moved to his mark, but in order to get there he had to get around behind Jensen. In their cramped quarters Jared's erection was forced to poke into the back of Jensen's ass for a second. Jared made it last a couple extra seconds just for fun, and then he laughed low in his chest, by Jensen's ear, and thought about Jim in a bikini…anything to get his boner to go away.

They finished the scene after about four more endless takes and then they were finally able to head home. Jared had driven to set so they didn't need a ride back.

"What would you do if I just leaned over and gave you road head right now?" Jensen asked, licking his lips.

Jared smiled, "I'd probably crash the car in a ditch. But, I'd be willing to take the risk if you are."

Jensen laughed, "Nah, I was just asking for shits and giggles. I can wait to get my hands on you."

Jared frowned and pulled over. "What if I can't wait?"

Jensen smiled sideways at his lover, "The sooner we get back to the house, the sooner I can tie you up and have my way with you."

Jared swallowed hard. He wanted this, hell he'd tortured Jensen about it for almost two weeks, but now that it was happening he was growing more nervous about it. "Okay." He said, "Gonna have to use some towels or something for binds. I don't really have anything…"

Jensen smiled and held up two pairs of handcuffs, "That's why I stole these from set."

Jared's eyes lit up, "Shit."

"So, put the car back on the road and let's get going." Jensen was sick and tired of being teased like he was the chick in the relationship. He didn't require ten billion hours of seduction to get himself in the fucking mood, but for some reason Jared decided to give it to him anyway.

Jared did as he was told; trying his best to keep both his nerves and his erection at bay. He focused on the Jason Manns song they were listening to instead of on all the insanely kinky things that were about to happen between them.

"You're such a cock tease, Jared. Do you have any idea how much I want to kill you sometimes? You drive me crazy all day, every day and then we can't even fulfill the fantasy for two weeks…that's bullshit."

Jared smiled to himself, satisfied. There was nothing hotter to him in the entire world than Jensen when he got worked up. Jensen was also crazy when he was horny, that was quickly becoming apparent. Maybe he should've rethought this whole thing.

They got to Jared's house and went in. They were greeted at the door by wet noses in their crotches.

Jensen reached out and scratched Harley behind the ear, "Hey, Harley. You're a good boy. Now, your daddy and I are going to go make some magic…"

"Just let me feed them, Jen." Jared said, needing a couple extra seconds to think about what was going to happen. What the hell was he so nervous for? This was Jensen after all…no matter how much Jared drove him crazy he loved him and wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him. Jensen had his back and he knew that.

"I'll go get set up." Jensen said as he headed right towards Jared's bedroom. He immediately pulled the sheet and comforter off the bed, leaving only the fitted sheet on the bed. Then he went to Jared's bathroom and grabbed a towel knowing they would need it later to clean up with. He quickly cleaned himself up in the essential areas and then stripped all of his clothes off and laid in the middle of Jared's bed.

When Jared walked in and shut the door his jaw practically hit the floor. "Jen…"

"Take your clothes off and join me."

Jared did exactly that. He stripped off his clothes in record time and jumped onto the bed, grabbing Jensen and pulling him close for a hot kiss. While they were kissing, Jared's hands roamed over Jensen's gorgeous body, feeling every muscle clench under his hands. "I love you Jensen, no matter what crazy things we decide to do together."

Jensen smiled, "I love you too. And, I would never do anything to hurt you, so just remember that."

"I trust you." Jared said.

"Good." Jensen remarked, grabbing onto one of Jared's wrists and slapping a cuff on it. He pulled that arm up and hooked the other bracelet onto the bed, restraining one of Jared's arms.

Jared drew in a sharp breath. It had happened way before he had a chance to process it. Once one arm was restrained it didn't seem to take long before the second one was in the same position as the first. "Oh shit." He whined.

Jensen smiled, "You like it, Sammy? You like being at your big brother's mercy?"

Jared groaned. "Hell yes, Dean. Shit."

Jensen realized he had forgotten to get something to gag him with and then went searching. He finally settled on one of Jared's older scarfs. That way if they got any come on it or anything it wouldn't matter. He winked at his 'brother' and flashed him a sexy half-smile as he wrapped the scarf around Jared's mouth and tied it in the front, making sure that Jared's nose was exposed. He didn't actually want to kill him or anything.

Jared forced himself to relax and focus on how much more intense this whole thing was going to be than their usual encounters. He drew in a sharp breath and opened his eyes wide when he felt Jensen's mouth wrap around his cock and begin to suck him off with expertise.

"You're so big, Sammy. So thick and hard…love your cock, Sammy. Can't wait until it's in my ass and I'm bouncing in your lap."

Jared's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned, desperately bucking his hips in reaction to every thrust of Jensen's mouth.

"Does that feel good, little brother?" Jensen licked up the underside of his co-star's cock like a lollipop and earning him a groan. Jared's cock twitched against his mouth and he was pretty sure that Jared was right on the brink. He pulled off his friend and noted the disappointment in his eyes. "Can't have you getting off on me already, could I?" He slicked up two of his fingers and began to work Jared's ass open, desperate to get him open. He hummed as he thought about what he was going to do to Jared next. A smile formed on Jensen's face as he reached into the drawer of Jared's nightstand and pulled out a large dildo.

Jared whimpered behind the gag. This was quickly turning into more than he had bargained for.

Jensen lubed up the toy and replaced his fingers with it, pressing it into that puckered opening and hearing Jared moaning as he wiggled around, either trying to get closer or farther away…Jensen wasn't sure. Jensen just pushed the toy all the way in and sat back, watching as Jared's ass quivered around the intrusion, "So hot, Sammy. Just imagine that thick dick is mine. I'm all the way in there, balls deep, and just waiting for you to adjust to the size of me."

Jared's eyes rolled back again. When Jensen talked dirty it was the fucking hottest thing in the whole world for Jared. He had a lot of kinks, everything made him horny, but he was pretty sure that Jensen could bring him to spontaneous orgasm just by talking dirty to him.

Jensen smiled, moving his legs around Jared's spread legs, so that he could sit on his lap. With one hand he slowly worked that dildo back and forth into Jared's spread out hole and with his other hand, he sucked on his fingers and placed them at his own entrance, stretching himself out for the gargantuan cock he was about to take.

The sights and sensations around Jared were just too much for him to deal with so he shut his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, his hands making fists, and he just held on and waited this out, trying not to die.

Once Jensen was stretched he shifted, gripping the base of Jared's cock and placed it at his entrance. "Okay Sam baby, gonna sit on your cock. I'm gonna ride you."

Jared groaned. How the hell was he supposed to withstand all of this stimulation?

Jensen sat down slowly, taking it in an inch at a time. One it was in as far as it could possibly go, he settled himself down onto Jared's hips, using one hand to continue to press the dildo in and out of Jared's ass and the other to hang on tightly to the taller man's frame so that he could bounce and fuck the shit out of Jared's cock. "Shit, you're so big. Sammy, you're so fucking huge. Makes me crazy…so fucking crazy."

A few more thrusts and that was all he could take. He grunted loudly, muffled, and spurted hot and messy into Jensen's ass.

Jensen rode out the pleasure with him, amazed at how quickly he had come. Then he smiled as he released Jared's cock, letting it fall. Then he was there, between Jared's spread thighs, pulling the dildo out of Sam's ass and replacing it with his own achingly hard cock. "Gotta feel you all tight and hot around my cock, Sammy. Need you."

Jared grunted, his eyes closed, pretty much completely spent and just let Jensen fuck his ass until Jensen was grunting, purring, whining and shooting his load into his ass.

"You are so fucking hot like this, Sammy. Love my baby boy like this."

Jared groaned. He was completely done, couldn't take any more. His eyes pleaded with Jensen to let him go from his binds. Jensen moved to grab the towel quickly wiping them both up and trying to get all the come out of both of their asses with his fingers. Then he untied the scarf from around Jared's mouth and Jared drew in a deep breath, breathing heavily.

"Thank…thank God." Jared said with some difficulty. He was having trouble finding his voice. "So…ugh."

Jensen gently rubbed over Jared's chest, "Shhh, just relax. I'm going to get you out of those cuffs. Just give me a minute here."

He got up and went to his pants, fishing his hands into the pockets.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked, "My arms hurt."

"I'm just trying to find the keys, that's all."

"You're trying to find the keys?" Jared exclaimed, "Please tell me you're sure you actually grabbed them from the set."

"Of course I did! I'm not a moron!" Jensen shouted back, angrily. "Maybe they fell out in the car. I'll go look."

"You better look fast." Jared was starting to get angry and he decided he was going to get back at Jensen…and soon too. Once he got the fuck out of those cuffs anyway.

Jensen searched all over for the keys but they were nowhere to be found. So, he decided to call around and find out if anyone was currently on the set. Turns out Misha was there doing a reshoot of a night scene from the previous episode. Jensen sighed asking them to let him talk to Misha. This wasn't the best case scenario, that's for sure, but he knew Misha was a pretty open-minded guy.

"Yo. What's going on, why aren't you asleep?"

Jensen sighed, "Can you look around where Jared parks and see if you see any keys on the ground, please"

Jensen waited until Misha had gotten there, trying to be patient and to not give anything away to Misha. He pressed a finger to his lips to hush Jared when he had tried to speak.

"I don't see any car keys, just a couple little tiny ones."

"Those! I need those. Okay, I'm headed to you right now."

"Nah. I can bring them over. The sun's starting to come up and they have all they really need from the scene anyway."

"No, Misha! Stay there, I'll be there to get them."

"Wait, aren't these handcuff keys?" Misha asked.

Jensen sighed, "Yeah, kinda have something going on here. So, I'm going to come get them."

"You do realize you're calling from Jared's phone, right?"

Jensen groaned, "Yeah, he's here too…"

"Okay, so let me get this straight….you're with Jared and you're using handcuffs, but you're missing the keys. Hmm…yeah…I'm coming to you. You at Jared's?"

Jensen sighed, "Yeah."

"K, be there in a little bit."

Jensen groaned as he ended the call. "He's coming here."

"What?" Jared exclaimed. Now he was pissed and scared to death. "Misha's a fucking blabber mouth! You can't let him know what's going on in here!"

"I think he pretty much suspects…that or he things we're having a threesome with someone."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Dammit Jen, why'd you have to lose the fucking keys?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose. You've been driving me crazy for two weeks now and when I finally got the things in my hand…I don't know…my brain kind of short circuited. Guess I wasn't focused like I should've been. I'm sorry, Jay."

Jared shook his head, "I know it was an accident. I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that my wrists fucking hurt."

Jensen leaned over and kissed him, "I'll make it up to you later."

"Damn right you will." Jared muttered.

Misha showed up about ten minutes later and Jensen let him in. "Where are the keys?"

"Not so fast…I need to see this…" He headed towards Jared's bedroom as if he knew that's where the action had taken place.

Jensen groaned, "No fucking way! I will tackle you if you don't give me those damn keys!"

Misha smiled and just ran towards Jared's bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot.

"Misha!" Jensen exclaimed.

"It was ajar!" Misha yelled back.

"That doesn't matter. You don't go bursting in on people." Jensen said, trying to get him out of there before he could process what the hell was going on.

It was too late. Misha was standing in Jared's bedroom, watching Jared squirm on the bed, trying to get loose….buck naked.

"Holy fucking shit! It was Jared that you bound to the bed….naked!"

"Back out of the room now!" Jensen exclaimed, "Give me the fucking keys and leave!"

Misha was shocked. He didn't say anything; he dropped the tiny keys into Jensen's hand and left the room quickly. Jensen watched him leave and for some reason – Jensen wasn't trying to look, he would swear that on a stack of Bibles – he noticed that Misha was sporting a raging boner.

Shit. Jensen wondered what the hell that meant.

"Did he….?" Jared asked, wide eyed.

Jensen worked to unlock his wrists quickly and nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Wow." Jared said. He couldn't help but find the whole thing bizarre and nightmarish, but also kind of hot in a way.

"You don't think there's a chance that he'll go blabbing do you?" Jensen asked nervously.

Jared smiled, "Nah, I can make him keep his mouth shut!"

Jensen furrowed his brow and wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean. What was on Jared's mind now? "Oh no, you don't have a new kink, do you?"

Jared just smiled at his boyfriend.

Jensen groaned deeply. Oh shit…


End file.
